Thank You Narnia
by xxfrozenfallenangelxx
Summary: Narnia will always protect it's High Kings and Queens. during PC movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: credit goes to C.S. Lewis and Walden Media and Disney**

* * *

**To the Great Western Woods I give you King Edmund the Just.**

Edmund POV

I walked with Glenstorm and Wimbleweather deeper into the camp of the Telmarines to Miraz and his council of generals. As we passed more Telmarines, more stopped what they did and followed behind us. When we reached Miraz and his council Glenstorm and Wimbleweather stopped short as I walked forward to deliver the issue of the challenge from my King and brother. I noticed the trees began to rustle but there was no strong wind. I can see the shock on the council faces caused by me entering enemy territory or perhaps it was from being in such a young body.

Normal POV

"_Tell me Prince Edmund…_" Miraz asks in a challenging tone.

The trees began to rustle and whistle louder.

"_King_" Edmund respond confidently and nonchalantly

"_…Pardon me?_" Miraz says offended

"_It's King Edmund actually. Just King though. Peter's the High King…I know, it's confusing._" Edmund explains keeping a straight face.

"_…Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by night fall?_" Miraz states

"_Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean only a week ago Narnians were extinct._" Edmund counters

"_And so you'll be again._" Miraz threatens

"_Well then you should have little to fear._" Edmunds states

"_This is not a question of bravery._" Miraz says with a laugh

"_So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?_" Edmund says playing with Miraz's words.

The tree's started to calm to a little rustle almost laughing now.

"_I didn't say I refused._" Miraz responds dangerously

All was silent even the trees stopped.

"_You shall have our support, your majesty… what ever your decision._" One of his council states breaking the silence

"_Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be…_" Another of Miraz's council says trailing off

"_I'm not avoiding anything!_" Miraz exclaims grabbing his sword.

The trees began to hiss and rustle again.

"_I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse_" Miraz's general quickly said.

"_His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king._" General Glozelle responds for Miraz.

"_You. You should hope your brother's sword is sharper then his pen._" Miraz says dangerously pointing his sword at Edmund.

The trees went wild rustling and whistling hissing furiously.

"_It is, as well as mine_" Edmund says dangerously while looking the Telmarine King directly in the eyes before turning and walking off.

The trees calmed but still rustled and hissed. Edmund headed to Glenstorm and Wimbleweather but before he reached them an arrow from a Telmarine's bow shoot dangerously towards the Narnian King. The trees hissing and rustling moved branches in front of the path towards their King having the arrow thrown back at the foot of the attacker. While the trees hissed and blew having their branches knock over some Telmarines tents, sword, and equipments and quite a few soldiers. Edmund smiled seeing the tree come to life protecting him as they did in the Golden Age. Safe from harm from the trees Edmund looked up and whispered **Thank you Narnia**.

* * *

AN: sorry for grammar, i'm not the best. I'll do a chapter for each Pevensie. Susan next Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i own nothing. credit goes to and Walden Media and Disney.**

**AN: no Susan/Caspian ship in this. Just friends.**

* * *

**To the Radiant Southern Sun i give you Queen Susan the Gentle**

Susan POV

_"I'm sorry, Lucy. But it looks as if you'll be going alone after all."_

I watched as Destrier took off and I turned to face the coming Telmarines. I could see the sun shinning through the trees giving me light as I readied my bow. I turned to see Lucy's fleeting figure before she slowed and turned and looked at me with a pained expression before continuing on.

I watched as the first three Telmarines came through the trees and into the rays of light. I steadied my bow, aimed at the first and shoot him. Hitting him in the chest and watched him fall before the second and third appeared behind him splitting up and circling me. I had an arrow ready and aimed at the second Telmarine, shot, hitting him too. Then aiming at the third one and shot hitting him as well. Then a forth telmarine and fifth came charging forth but I manged to shot the forth before he neared. But the fifth already had his sword out and charged at me ready to kill. I ducked but before I steadied myself, a horse came charging at me hitting me making me drop my bow and arrow and falling to the ground. The Telmarine turned and look ready to attack as he raised his sword.

I looked around hopping to find something. A rock to throw at him maybe. Looking around, a rock? a rock? Where's a rock? Then in the suns rays, A ROCK! I watched the Telmarine to see when he would strike as I clutched the rock in my hand ready to hit him.

_"AHHHH"_ I hear Caspian voice and see him charge forth as he attacked the Telmarine and killed him. Before coming and towards me and stretched out a hand with a smile playfully saying.

_"Are you sure you don't need that horn?"_ I smiled and took his hand after gathering my bow and climbed on.

_"How did you know where to find us? I took an old Narnian route."_ I smiled remembering riding through the woods and around Narnia visiting all our people.

Few moments earlier with Caspian. Caspian POV

I know Queen Susana and Queen Lucy can defend themselves but still I worry about them. I took another horse and charged into the woods when I saw five of six Telmarine soldiers take off after them. I lost the trail of the solders being at a farther distance. I stopped in a clearing wondering which way they went, Queen Susan said they knew a short cut to the center of the woods but I knew nothing of the Narnian land or how to navigate it. Looking up to the sky thinking maybe this wasn't very wise. Then the sun shined in my eyes and I looked down from the brightness and saw a path of light created from the sun's rays and followed it. I heard a noise up ahead and saw the Telmarine soldiers charging forward ready to attack something or someone. On the ground in the Suns rays I saw Queen Susan shooting at the soldiers and hitting them with her precise accuracy. I saw as one charged forth and took a swing at her. I lurched forward urging the horse to go forward. I watched her duck and before she could recover, get rammed into by another horse and she fell to the ground her bow no longer in her hand. I watched her look around for a while before facing the Telmarine but finally when I was close enough I drew my sword and and yelled getting the soldier's attention before attacking the soldier and killing him. I pulled the reins drawing the horse toward her and smiling as I jokingly spoke.

_"Are you sure you don't need that horn?"_

She smiled and I saw her drop a rock before picking up her bow and taking my hand to help her up.

As we rode back and she asked _"how did you know where to find us? I took an old Narnian route."_

I turned to look back at her and she had a small smile on her face as if she was remembering the golden age.

Susan POV

_"Well I didn't know the route but I saw a path from the sun and followed it and it led me to you."_ Caspian answered

I smiled remembering how in the golden age the sun would always help lead the way when one of us was lost or we were looking for another.

I closed my eyes and smiled and whispered.

**_"Thank you Narnia."_**

* * *

AN: sorry for not great grammar again. i'll repost a better one when i find a beta-reader. Lucy next. Need some help for Peter message me with an ideas please. You will be credited. Also I'm working on another series for the four monarchs so look for that too. thanks and anyone know where i can get a beta-reader?


End file.
